<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker's Birthday Present. by Spider_Menace76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133191">Peter Parker's Birthday Present.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76'>Spider_Menace76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets a present from Wade on his birthday and decides to use it in a messed-up way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Mary Parker, Peter Parker/Raven | Mystique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker's Birthday Present.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is feeling very depressed. After the events of Superior, he barely had anyone support him. Not his family, fellow heroes, or work colleges want anything to do with him. </p><p>Today is August 10, his birthday. The only people who wished him a happy birthday were Doom, Venom, and J.Jonah. Yes, only people who have caused him great pain wished him a happy birthday. ‘My life sucks.’</p><p>Peter arrives at his apartment and is surprised to see Raven Darkholme sitting on his bed.</p><p>Peter gets into a fighting stance. “What are you doing here? How did find me?”</p><p>Raven hands him a piece of paper that Peter wearily reads.</p><p>-Dear Peter,</p><p>Hey Baby Boy, I got you a present. I paid Raven to spend the whole night pleasuring you. Don’t worry I am staying at a hotel nearby in case anybody tries to come near your house while you enjoy your present. Happy birthday!</p><p>Sincerely Wade ;)</p><p>Normally Peter would never accept something like this, but he hasn’t got laid in over a year and his balls are bluer than Marty Wolf. So he just thought ‘Fuck it.’</p><p>“Well, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to change into someone else?”</p><p>Peter decides to kiss Raven and grope her tits.</p><p>Peter pushes her onto the bed and they make out for a while. Peter pulls away and gets off the bed. Peter goes over to a picture frame and grabs it. He walks back and points at the woman in the picture.</p><p>“I want you to transform into her,” Peter demands.</p><p>Raven changes her form into a familiar spy she once crossed paths with a long time ago. </p><p>She changes herself into Mary Parker.</p><p>Peter can’t hold back and kisses the woman who looks just like his mother.</p><p>“Oh Petey, come fuck your mother.”</p><p>Peter pulls off Mary’s clothes and sucks on her breast like he did the day she left when he was still an infant.</p><p>“I love you,” Peter admits his darkest secret he has held back for years.</p><p>“Oh baby, I love you too.” Raven feels uncomfortable that she is sleeping with someone while looking like his mother. Especially considering the last time she slept with Wade she had to disguise herself as the man she is currently sleeping with.</p><p>“I always wanted to show how much I love you, Mommy.” Peter starts to suck on Mary’s pussy.</p><p>After a while Mary cums and Peter licks it all up. Peter reveals the biggest smile he has ever had adorns his face.</p><p>Peter pulls down his pants and underwear revealing the biggest cock Raven has ever seen.</p><p>“My little boy has grown up.” </p><p>Peter couldn’t hold back anymore and slams his huge member into his mother’s tight pussy. Peter has his hands mold his mother’s huge ass while sucking and biting her neck. Mary feels like Peter is breaking her in two, and she loves it. Peter speeds up and is thrusting as fast as he can without hurting his precious mother seriously. Eventually, Peter feels he is going to cum and increases his speed.</p><p>Mary feels her own orgasm approaching.</p><p>“Gonna cum.”</p><p>Mary tries to tell Peter to pull out, but she can’t because she is too busy moaning like a bitch in heat.</p><p>Peter and Mary cum with each other.</p><p>“Now you belong to me only. Never again will father betray you again.” Peter forgets that it is not his real mother while remembering the time when he was four and walked in on his father sleeping with the maid.</p><p>Peter pulls out of the creampied pussy and falls asleep next to his dear mother.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Several figures can be seen. They are the ghost of the people Peter has lost.</p><p>Richard Parker: WHAT!</p><p>George Stacy: THE! </p><p>Mattie Franklin: FUCK!!!</p><p>Gwen Stacy and Jean Dewolff are seen crying at not being loved by the man that one of them loved and the other used.</p><p>Leah and Tim have their eyes and ears covered by Uncle Ben.</p><p>“What is going on!/Let me see!” They scream.</p><p>Uncle Ben: As messed up as what Peter is doing. I still think it’s a better choice than choosing her. *he points at Gwen.</p><p>Mary Parker: Honestly, I’m just proud that my baby has finally let himself be somewhat happy, even if it’s by fucking someone disguised as me. </p><p>Emily Osborn: I wish he could have fucked me before I died. It would have been the perfect revenge on Norman and that whore over there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this ship, then I ask, please write a story with Mary x Peter. I really want this ship to get more stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>